Power Rangers: Jewel Power
by Shadowsgirl3214
Summary: I adopted this from Ryan T. Morris. I'm starting with Chapter 10. I hope you like it. R&R and God bless you all! There's a little bit of romance in it.
1. Blast from the Past pt 1

**I'm picking up where Ryan T. Morris left off and starting with Chapter 10 (AKA – Episode 10) of Power Rangers: Jewel Power. If you have any suggestions of an episode review and let me know. If not and don't like my continuation, oh well. I hope you like it though. R&R this continuation by me and God bless!**

**Chapter 10: A Blast from the Past (Part 1)**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

Kimberly was in the command center in the basement of her house. She was getting a strange reading on the computer this day. And it was kind of odd, because today was also the anniversary of when she met her boyfriend, more likely ex-boyfriend, from her Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger days. Her fellow Power Ranger who started off evil, and came to the good side…but he wasn't there to celebrate with her.

She sighed as she looked at her watch. It was almost 2:15. She was already late for the school musical that was going on just now. She knew Jason and Kat went to go see it, but she had to come back for she could sense a strong energy coming from a remote area. So, she created another morpher. This one was the color of purple. She knew that there had to be someone who could be this soon-to-come Purple Ranger.

…

"_I couldn't sleep, I took a Sominex, but voices in my head kept saying go to Seymour, talk to Seymour…" _The girl playing Audrey sang in the musical at school. _"…I drank some tea, but gee the feeling wasn't gone…Seymour, sweetheart, tell me darling, what's been going on?" _The girl playing Audrey finished singing and the plant began to sing to the girl. The musical for this year was 'Little Shop of Horrors' and for once Amber wasn't the lead role of Audrey. She got Audrey's understudy and by the looks of it, wasn't needed. Miley was happy about that.

There was a new girl who came to Seaview High recently, and that is who was playing Audrey in the show. Her name was Celeste Song, and she definitely had a song she wanted to share. Her voice was phenomenal and she pulled it off with being a ditz and dressing for the part. Her long caramel brown hair was up in a short blond hair wig and her outfit was a form-fitting dress and she wore stilettos the entire show, except for the scene they were doing now.

…

SEYMOUR: (Played by Jake Ryan) Audrey, are you alright?!

AUDREY: (Played by Celeste Song) Yes…no… (Falls to the ground hurt)

SEYMOUR: (Played by Jake Ryan) (Kneels down with her and holds her in his arms) don't die Audrey, I need you. Please, please don't die.

AUDREY: (Played by Celeste Song) you know, the plant said the strangest thing just now. It said that Orin and Mr. Mushnik were already inside.

SEYMOUR: (Played by Jake Ryan) It's true…I did it. I fed them to it.

AUDREY: (Played by Celeste Song) and that's what made it so big and strong, and you so famous?

SEYMOUR: (Played by Jake Ryan) I've done terrible things but not to you, never to you!

AUDREY: (Played by Celeste Song) but I want you to, Seymour!

SEYMOUR: (Played by Jake Ryan) What?

AUDREY: (Played by Celeste Song) When I die, which should be very shortly, give me to the plant, so it can live, and bring you all the wonderful things you deserve…

SEYMOUR: (Played by Jake Ryan) you don't know what you're saying!

AUDREY: (Played by Celeste Song) oh but I do! It's the one gift I can give you. And if I'm in the plant, then I'm part of the plant! So, in a way, we'll always be, together. (Looks into Jake/Seymour's eyes) _"You'll wash my tender leaves, you'll smell my sweet perfume, you'll water me, and care for me, you'll see me bud and bloom. I'm feeling strangely happy now, contented and serene…" _(Kisses Jake's lips)_ "…oh, don't you see, finally I'll be, somewhere that's, green…"_

Celeste then fell limb into Jake's arms and Jake carried her to the fake plant and dropped her inside. He acted with such emotion that you'd think he really loved the girl, even though they were only acting. _Jake's gotten better at his facial expressions. He doesn't over do it anymore. _Miley thought to herself.

"Wow, Jake is actually doing really well at playing Seymour Krelbourn." Lily whispered into Miley's ear.

"He sure is." Miley whispered back.

…

After the production was completely over, Jake Ryan went over to his friends and Miley hugged him.

"You did a great job, Jake!" Miley said as she pulled away.

"Thanks, Miles." Jake replied.

Joannie smiled when she saw Celeste run up to them and hugged Jake from behind.

"ACK…!" Jake looked over his shoulder to see the girl who did an amazing job at playing Audrey in the show.

Celeste let go of Jake and saw the rest of the gang. "Hey guys. How'd I do? I mean, I think I went flat on some parts, but…"

"Celeste, relax! You were great." Joannie interrupted.

"And this is the only time I'm going to say this, but…you sing better than Hannah Montana." Jake added.

Miley smiled. She actually had to agree with that statement. "I agree." She said.

Lily looked at Miley, followed by Oliver's gaze. They never suspected to hear Miley say that.

"Thanks." Celeste said, with a big smile on her face. Just then, they all heard a bark come from behind Celeste, who turned around, bent down, and picked up the puppy. "Hey there, Crust!" She said petting its head.

"WOOF!" The dark barked. The little puppy was a chocolate Labrador puppy with an outline of a star on its forehead. But the guys could barely see it, except for Jake that is.

"AW, what a cute doggy!" Joannie said as she petted its head.

"WOOF!" the dog barked again.

"Hey, what's with that outline of a star on its forehead, Celeste?" Jake asked.

Celeste didn't get the chance to answer. She was about to when she heard rings come from their pockets.

"We have to go, Celeste. You did an excellent job as Audrey in the show! See ya tomorrow!" Miley yelled as they all ran towards the exit.

Celeste sighed as she watched Jake Ryan run away with the rest of her friends.

"So, are you going to follow them, Celeste?" A voice said.

Celeste smiled and looked at Crust. "I'm going. Come on!" She set Crust down and they both ran out the door after the gang.

…

On the Imperial Starship, Empress Kale was watching the Jewel Power Rangers and their new friend Celeste from her throne room. "So, they made a new friend, huh? Well, I'll deal with their weak little hearts by this. Morgana!" Kale said, yelling for her sorceress.

Morgana walked in, with her pixie prisoner on her shoulder. "What can I do for you my queen?"

"Send a monster down there to find out what the Rangers' new friend is like. I want to know what her weakness is." Kale instructed.

"Yes, Empress." Morgana said, bowing half-way and then leaving to create the monster.

…

Back in the Command Center with the Rangers, Kim was keeping this new jewel finding a secret. She didn't want the others to find out about it and want to give it to someone else. For some reason, she had been feeling like she needed to find this jewel herself. But, there was another jewel besides the purple rose jewel she found earlier that was picked up.

"So, what's the call for?" Jake asked as they walked in.

"We got a reading on another Star stone!" Jason replied.

"What? But, isn't there supposed to be just one star stone?" Miley asked, shock in her voice.

"Yes, there was. But somehow, another star stone was detected" Kat answered.

"This is crazy! That means there is more than just one White Ranger!" Joannie said.

"Yeah…" Lilly looked at the security camera screen, and saw that the cute puppy Crust; was barking up a storm. "Uh, guys, isn't that Crust?" She asked pointing to the camera.

Jake looked and saw the star on the dog's forehead completely now. _What the…? The dog has the star stone? _He thought.

Just then, they heard someone scream outside. "What was that?" Kim asked.

All of them but Kat and Jason ran outside to see a monster terrorizing a girl. The girl was Celeste.

"Celeste!" Jake yelled.

Celeste looked over and saw the guys there, with Kim. She got off the ground and ran away from the monster.

"Well, well, well…The Jewel Rangers I presume." The monster said in a screechy tone of voice.

The monster was a big plant, kind of like the one in the school production that day.

"Ready!?" Miley yelled the question,

"Ready!"

"By the power of the Moonstone!"

"By the power of the Heartstone!"

"By the power of the Sunstone!"

"By the power of the Skystone!"

"By the power of the Starstone!"

With that, they all turned into Jewel Power Rangers and started fighting. Jake was having a bit of trouble though. He got knocked to the ground and demorphed. That's how bad it was doing after some hits he got.

Crust came running in, barking her little head off. The plant monster turned to look at the puppy as the dog's star glowed bright, shooting the monster to the other side of the meadow.

"What the…?" Miley said, dumbfounded.

"You're messing with the wrong planet!" A voice said. The rangers looked and saw someone in a tree, standing on a branch, and standing in the shadows.

Jake looked up at the girl, and saw the long caramel brown hair and figured it was Celeste.

"Celeste…?" he whispered under his breath

"Who are you?!" The plant asked, furious.

"I'm your worst nightmare." The girl said, jumping out of the tree and landing on her feet in the light. Her uniform was nothing like the rangers outfits. Her attire was a white mini skirt, with a gold bow in front on her chest, holding a white sailor collar, and in the back, holding the mini skirt in place. She was wearing white gloves with gold bands on them, gold high-heeled boots on her feet, and a silver tiara on her forehead with a white star in the center. Her ear-rings were dangly gold stars.

She got up and looked at the monster. "I'm the holder of the second Star Stone! I am, Sailor Star! And in the name of the Jewel Rangers, you're dead meat!" Sailor Star said. She took out a star wand, with a big white star on top. She held it up and yelled: "Shooting, Star; SURPRISE!" At surprise she pointed it at the monster and stars came shooting out at the monster. The monster fell back down.

Sailor Star put her wand away and looked at the rangers, just as Jake stood up. She gasped at the sight of Jake. _Jake…? You're a Power Ranger? _She thought.

The monster got back up and shot his roots at Sailor Star, grabbing her.

"AH!" She screamed.

"Sailor Star!" Crust yelled.

"Crust…" Her power started to get drained out of her body.

Jake took out his morpher and yelled: "By the power of the Starstone!" and turned into the White Jewel Power Ranger. He took out his axe and ran towards the roots and cut them.

The monster cried in pain as the roots around Sailor Star unraveled and dropped her to the ground, passed out.

"Oh, dear…!" Crust said, running up to the girl. "Sailor Star, wake up!" She yelled, hope in her voice.

Jake looked at the dog and asked, freaked out: "Did that dog just talk?"

Crust sighed and looked at Jake in the ranger uniform. "Yes, Mr. Ryan, I did just talk. But right now, that's not important." Crust said looking back at Sailor Star.

Jake looked at her too and got worried that she was severely hurt. Putting his axe away he knelt down by her side on the other side of her on one knee and shook her. "Hey, miss, wake up." He said, softly.

Sailor Star finally woke up and looked over to see the White Ranger. "Jake…?" She said under her breathe. But Jake heard her.

"How do you…?" He began to ask when a black and gold blur came speeding in at the speed of sound and hitting the monster over and over again.

"Whoa! Talk about Sonic the Hedgehog." Oliver said, as he went to go help out with Miley and Lily following behind. But they stopped short for after a while, the monster disappeared.

Jake helped Sailor Star stand up and they all looked at the gold and black ranger. On his chest was a dinosaur footprint in a circle and his helmet looked like the Brachiosaur head.

"Power down." The Black Dino Ranger said as he powered down and they all saw a 39 year old man with short black hair and a black t-shirt on with blue jeans and tennis shoes. Sailor Star's eyes grew wide at the sight of someone she knew very well.

Kim's eyes widened too as she pushed through the rangers. "Oh, my; God…" Kim said when she realized it was who she thought it was.

The man smiled at Kim and said. "Hey Kim…it's been too long."

"T-Tommy…?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Blast from the Past pt 2

**Chapter 11: A Blast from the Past (Part 2)**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

**LAST TIME ON POWER RANGERS: JEWEL POWER:**

_**Kim's eyes widened too as she pushed through the rangers. "Oh, my; God…" Kim said when she realized it was who she thought it was.**_

_**The man smiled at Kim and said. "Hey Kim…it's been too long."**_

"_**T-Tommy…?"**_

**THIS TIME:**

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Kim asked, as they all walked into the command center.

Dr. Tommy Oliver couldn't stop smiling as he walked in. "I came back to California after doing 8 years at college to get my teachers degree and my Paleontologist degree (if you can get a degree in that)." Tommy replied. He looked around and smiled some more. "This reminds me of the command center with Zordon." He said, with cheer in his voice.

"Yeah, same with me and Kat. We both thought it was the command center from then, but it has its own signature look at the same time" Jason said, not realizing who he was talking to. Tommy just chuckled a bit and looked at Kim.

"Jason, turn around."

Jason and Kat both turned around and saw who it was. "Hey guys, I'm back." Tommy said, with the big grin on his face. Jason and Kat both looked so happy that Kat hugged him and Jason gave him the brotherly guy shake and hug (don't know what it's really called).

"So, you all know who this is?" Miley asked, confused.

"Yeah!" Kim stated plainly.

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver. I was once a power ranger with these guys too." Tommy replied.

"And you're still a Power Ranger?" Lily asked, before Oliver got the chance.

"Yeah…but I stopped after a while. I went to college and got my teachers degree. But, I found these dino gems from Dinosaur DNA. I made morphers for three teenagers: Connor McKnight, Ethan James, and Kira Ford." Tommy explained.

"I've heard of Kira Ford. I've seen her on the internet. She's really good." Miley mentioned.

"Yeah, she is!" Lily exclaimed.

Oliver looked over to see that Jake wasn't there. _Where could he be? _He thought. "Hey, Joannie?" Oliver began.

"Yeah…" Joannie replied.

"Do you know where Jake went to?"

"I think he went to the park to get his mind off the new Starstone holder being a Scout."

"Thank you." Oliver said before leaving the command center.

…

On the Imperial Starship, Empress Kale noticed Sailor Star run away from the White Jewel Ranger, and then, saw that Sailor Star was really someone she had Morgana spy on. "So, she's the holder of the second Starstone. Now, this changes everything." Kale said.

"Empress, let me take the monster back down there and destroy that girl for you. She is no match for me." Gwen said, sounding confident.

Kale looked at Gwen and thought for a moment. "Alright, Gwen. Go ahead and take the Plant back down there and destroy…Sailor Star." Kale said after a while.

"I won't let you down, my Empress." Gwen stated as she disappeared with the Plant like creature.

…

Out with Jake, in the park. Jake was walking around the lake, thinking about that female Star Stone holder, and how much she reminded him so much of Celeste.

"**I'm the holder of the second Star Stone! I am, Sailor Star! And in the name of the Jewel Rangers, you're dead meat!" Sailor Star said.**

Jake stopped walking after a while, and looked up at the stars. Somehow, he felt Sailor Star's presence when he looked up there, and that made him smile. Across the lake, someone else was looking up at the stars and was smiling too. She could feel the White Jewel Ranger's presence too.

"If only he knew…" Celeste said out loud.

"You know, you could tell him. I mean, he didn't care if you found out about him being the white jewel ranger." Crust, her little puppy said.

Celeste sighed and then saw Jake across the lake. That made her smile even more. That is, until…

"Time for you to die, princess!"

Celeste spun around and saw the monster from earlier that day. She screamed at the top of her lungs and the plant like monster hit Celeste with one of its roots, making her fall down, unconscious.

Jake heard the scream and came running to see what it was. "Whoa!" He yelled, when he saw the plant monster was back.

"The white jewel ranger…!" The monster yelled.

Jake looked over and saw Celeste unconscious on the ground. "Celeste!" He yelled as he ran over to her, kneeling down by her at the same time. He felt for her pulse in her neck with his fingers and felt one. He breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. Crust barked at him and he smiled. "Don't worry, Crust. She's fine." He said as he took out his morpher and yelled: "By the power of the Starstone!" And with that, was turned into the White Jewel Power Ranger.

The plant and Jake then, got into the fight, and Jake was doing pretty well for a while. That is, until he got knocked to the ground, and was hurt pretty badly.

"Man, this guy is tougher than I remember." Jake moaned out.

"Jake!" Crust yelled.

Jake looked over at Crust and was shocked underneath his helmet. He then saw a star appear on the dog's forehead and realized that Crust was the dog that spoke earlier that day. _That was Crust with Sailor Star? Then, that means… _Jake thought as he saw Celeste stir a little.

Crust looked at Celeste and sighed. "I guess Jake's on his own for right now." Crust said, under her breath.

"Moon, Staph!" A voice yelled, making Crust perk up, just as Oliver as the Blue Jewel Ranger jumped in, hitting the plant monster with his staph, making it fall to the ground, and landing on his feet.

"Oliver! Boy; am I glad to see you!" Jake yelled as he got help to stand up from Oliver.

"You okay, Jake?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm not so sure about Celeste." Jake mentioned.

Oliver looked over at Celeste who was just starting to wake up. "Go over to her and get her out of her, Jake. We can't let her get hurt." Oliver said.

Jake nodded and ran over to Celeste to help her sit up. "Ma'am, are you okay?" Jake said, kneeling down on one knee while keeping her from falling back down on her back. Celeste opened her eyes and saw the White Jewel Ranger, holding her up. That made her blush and smile.

"I'm just fine…Jake…" Celeste said, winking at him.

"How'd you know?" Jake asked, shocked.

"I have my ways." Celeste said, winking at Crust.

"Get her out of here, Jake! She can't get hurt anymore than she already has!" Crust said, worried for Celeste's safety.

Jake helped Celeste stand up and when she was up, her eyes glowed neon white, and a star appeared on her forehead. "Celeste…you o…?" Jake began to ask when he noticed what was happening.

"Oh, Celeste…" Crust said under her breath.

"Star, Jewel, Power!" Celeste yelled and with that, turned into Sailor Star. The first thing to appear was her white fuku, with her gold bow and a black sailor collar, her white gloves with gold bands, her gold high-heeled boots, and the white mini skirt with a gold bow in back, and a black underskirt underneath. A silver tiara appeared on her forehead, with a gold star in the center of it and a white choker necklace appeared around her neck, with a gold star in the center. Her final pose was some what like Sailor Moon's Cosmic Power pose only, with her pose, it was the sign for 'I love you' in sign-language, and instead of her other hand on her hip, her other hand was out behind her and a smile was on her face.

Jake and Oliver both looked shocked to see that Celeste was Sailor Star.

The monster stood up again and saw Sailor Star. "What?!" It yelled. Gwen appeared and looked mad.

"Sailor Star I presume." She said.

"You got that right! I'm the holder of the second Starstone, and the protector of the Earth, and galaxy! In the name of Crown Jewels, you're dead meat!" Celeste yelled. Her star wand appeared in her hand and she held it up, making it glow as bright as any star in the galaxy. When it stopped, a microphone with a gold star in front was in it's place. Celeste put it to her mouth and closed her eyes. The star on the microphone started glowing, and Celeste, started singing on 'ah'.

The monster and Gwen both covered their ears at her beautiful voice and deadly song.

Miley and Lily both ran in, with Dr. O as the Black Dino Ranger following behind, along with Kim.

"Whoa, Sailor Star has a voice!" Dr. O said, in shock.

"Yeah, she does! It's Celeste!" Oliver said.

"What? Celeste's Sailor Star?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, she is." Jake said, under his breath, but loud enough for the others to hear.

Kim could then feel the presence of the Rose stone near by. So, she ran away to find the jewel.

**(SONG: "Rocks at my Window"—Bridgit Mendler)**

Just then, music came out of the star that was glowing on Celeste's microphone, and Celeste opened her eyes fast with an angry expression on her face. Gwen all of a sudden; looked scared. She didn't know what Celeste was up to.

_Sittin' at home, I turn on the TV, its all reality,_

_And I don't wanna watch stupid people._

_Got my phone, I check the text between,_

_Between you and me, cuz I guess you popped into my head,_

_And it shouldn't be Friday night, why am I,_

_Here home alone when…!_

_We can run away for the weekend, but I'm here alone,_

_Wish you'd go throwin' rocks at my window._

_We could count the stars from your car hood,_

_But I'm here alone; wish you'd go throwin' rocks at my window._

_Ba-ba-ba-da-ba-ba (x3) throwin' rocks at my window…_

_See it's been, far too many movies, sinking into me,_

_So now I wait for my Prince Charming._

_But I've got, this picture in my head,_

_Of the chapel for our wedding,_

_So I guess, that I've got it bad,_

_Just one step at a time, why am I,_

_Here home alone when…!_

_We can run away for the weekend, but I'm here alone,_

_Wish you'd go throwin' rocks at my window._

_We could count the stars from your car hood,_

_But I'm here alone; wish you'd go throwin' rocks at my window._

Celeste was winning the battle so far with her voice. It's too bad that Gwen disappeared before Celeste was done singing. It's rude to leave a performance.

_We can run away for the weekend, but I'm here alone,_

_Wish you'd go throwin' rocks at my window._

_We could count the stars from your car hood,_

_But I'm here alone; wish you'd go throwin' rocks at my window._

_Ba-ba-ba-da-ba-ba (x3) throwin' rocks at my window…_

_Ba-ba-ba-da-ba-ba (x3)_

Celeste suddenly turned to Jake and Jake didn't know why.

…_Throwin' rocks at my window._

**(End of song)**

The monster Morgana made was destroyed and blew up behind Sailor Star/Celeste. Celeste's microphone disappeared and she smiled at the rangers. Then, she faded away.

"Celeste, wait!" Jake yelled but it was too late…Celeste disappeared.

…

Out on the search with Kimberly, Kim was just about close to the purple rose stone. She had the morpher out; and a smile on her face. She was close to the jewel and couldn't wait to have it in her grasp. But that soon changed when someone appeared in front of her, out of black upside down moons swirling in front of her.

When the black upside down moons died down, there was a girl, who was wearing the same outfit as Sailor Star, only with a black over skirt and a blue underskirt, a black sailor collar on her back, with a blood red bow in front on her chest, and a blood red bow in back, holding up her black mini skirt. The tiara on her forehead was gold, with a black upside down moon in the center. Her boots were blue with black upside down moons on the white bands on top (think of Sailor Moon's boots, only blue).

"Sailor Star, what are…?" Kim began to ask when this look-a-like Sailor Star interrupted.

"Don't EVER call me that name! I am NOT Sailor Star!" The imposter said, opening her eyes with anger.

"Then-then who are you?" Kim asked.

"I'm…Dark Moon, the holder of the Dark Moonstone." The girl said, looking smug-like.

Kim got scared and was about to run away when…

"Dark, Moon…FIRE!" Dark Moon yelled, shooting black fire towards Kim. Kim got hit by the power from Dark Moon, and was blown into a tree. When the fire died down, Kim was sitting there…unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Tommy was running through the woods, looking for Kim. After the fight with that plant creature, he noticed that Kim was no longer there with them. So he had to go looking for her. Lily, Oliver, Miley, and Joannie followed behind and helped look for Kim as well. Jake on the other hand, had to go back to the command center, and look for Sailor Star, AKA Celeste Song.

Jake was there alone, Kat and Jason had to go home for the night, and left the command center opened for the rangers. Jake was typing in random names and kept finding his fellow rangers and Empress Kale's goons, but nothing about a Sailor Star showed up.

Jake was then just about to type in Second Star Stone, when:

"Sailor Star, the second Star Stone holder, also known as the Princess of Music and Love…"

Jake turned around in his seat and saw a person in the shadows. He stood up, and was about to take out his morpher when he recognized the figure. She stepped out into the light and looked at Jake.

"Hey Jake…" Celeste said, sounding innocent.

Jake's expression changed as he quickly walked up to her and hugged her. She hugged him back of course, but not as tight as he was.

"Celeste, why didn't you tell me you were Sailor Star?" Jake asked as he pulled away.

"Crust told me not to tell the Rangers…I'm sorry, Jake." Celeste said, looking down as she said her apology.

"Celeste…" Jake began.

"_Lift up your head, wash off your mascara, here take my Kleenex, wipe that lipstick away…" _Jake began to sing "Suddenly Seymour" from the school musical they were both in.

Celeste couldn't help but chuckle at Jake. "Thank you, Jake. I needed to laugh." She said.

"Celeste, you know you can tell me anything. We've been friends since birth for crying out loud!" Jake said back, making Celeste laugh a little again.

"I know. I'm sorry…I was just afraid you'd laugh at me or not believe me."

"Oh, that's a loud of crap!" Jake yelled. "I'd believe anything you say…considering I have to believe that I'm a Power Ranger."

Celeste chuckled again and smiled. Jake smiled right back. Right then and there, is when Celeste felt butterflies in her stomach going absolutely crazy. And what she didn't know; was that Jake felt the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Out with the others, they were still searching for Kim.

"Where do you think she could be, Dr. O?!" Lily yelled to Tommy.

"I don't know. But we need to find her, fast!" Tommy said.

Over with Kim, who wasn't that far away, woke up and saw that the jewel was still there. She got off the ground, ran over to it, and grabbed it. Once it was in her hand, she put it in her morpher and went to look for the others, but stopped when she saw them searching for her. "Guys…!" She yelled.

Oliver heard her and looked over. "Hey, there she is!" He yelled.

Tommy looked and saw Kim running up to him. He began running over to her and met her half way, hugging her. She hugged him right back.

"What happened, Kim?!" Lily yelled when she got to Tommy and Kim with the others.

"I came to look for another jewel." Kim responded as she pulled away from Tommy.

"Another jewel? I thought we had all of them." Miley said, with a bit of confusion.

"So did I. But I guess Zordon forgot to tell us about the second White Star Stone and the Purple Rose Stone." Kim said.

"Well, we better get home. Our parents are going to get worried about us." Lily mentioned.

Everyone agreed, and they all walked home, together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

On the Imperial Starship, Empress Kale was watching the rangers from her throne room, but mostly Sailor Star/Celeste. Kale could see something strange about her. When she looked closer, is when she got scared.

"MORGANA!" Kale screamed.

Morgana came running in, with her pixie prisoner on her shoulder, and so did Gwen. "What's wrong, my empress?" Gwen asked, as she placed a hand on Kale's shoulder.

Kale brushed Gwen's hand off her shoulder and looked out the window at Celeste. "We have to destroy Sailor Star! If we get defeated by that brat of a princess, she'll be wearing the Crown Jewels and will be ruling the world!" Kale said, through gritted teeth.

Gwen and Morgana looked at each other; then back at Kale, worried.

"She's the princess of music and love…she is also the Star Princess of Earth!" Kale yelled through gritted teeth once again.

"Empress Kale, there's no need to worry. Our girl scout will take care of that little starlight. For all we know, Sailor Star could already be history." Morgana said, trying to calm down Kale.

"Well, the good news is that the Princess of the Stars and Earth hasn't woken up yet. She's apparently still sleeping inside of Celeste Song. She must be destroyed before it's too late!" Kale announced.

"Don't worry, Empress Kale! I've got it covered!" A voice said from behind them. Kale, Gwen, and Morgana all turned around and saw Dark Moon, standing in the door way of the room. "Consider that annoying shooting star as dead as a doornail!" She added.

"Thank you, Dark Moon…for the reassurance." Kale said. Gwen looked at Kale, shocked to hear her aunt say thank you for the first time in her life. By hearing that, made her feel something snap.

_She's never thanked me or anyone else here. How does Dark Moon differ from us? _She thought to herself.

"Now, I'm off." Dark Moon said, as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The next morning, Celeste was the first one out of her house. She went to the park and walked around for a minute or two, but stopped, and grabbed her chest. She cried in pain, as she leaned her back against a tree, and slid down it, still holding her chest.

"What-what's going on?!" She yelled, to no one in particular, as she winced in pain. Little did she know, her inner eternal princess, was about ready to wake up.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. A New Threat & the Princess Awakens

12

**Chapter 12: A New Threat & the Princess Awakens**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

**LAST TIME ON POWER RANGERS: JEWEL POWER…**

**The next morning, Celeste was the first one out of her house. She went to the park and walked around for a minute or two, but stopped, and grabbed her chest. She cried in pain, as she leaned her back against a tree, and slid down it, still holding her chest.**

"**What-what's going on?!" She yelled, to no one in particular, as she winced in pain. Little did she know, her inner eternal princess, was about ready to wake up.**

**THIS TIME…**

Everyone went crazy, looking for Celeste that afternoon. Oliver was looking over by Rico's, Lily was looking at the skate park, even though she didn't know if Celeste skate boarded or not, Miley went to all the music stores in California, Kim and Tommy were looking by the school, Jason and Kat were watching the monitors for Celeste back at the Command Center, and Jake, was at the park, looking for her. He was the most frantic out of all the others, and he didn't know why…but everyone else had a feeling of way he was.

Jake was just about to call out her name, when he saw a girl, with long caramel brown hair, that passed her butt entirely, just like Celeste's. He ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

The girl turned around with a small grin and Jake sighed sadly. It wasn't Celeste. "Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for my best friend, Celeste Song. Have you seen her?" Jake said, showing the girl a picture of her. The girl's eyes glowed red as she looked at the picture. They stopped as she looked back up at Jake.

"No, I haven't. Sorry." The girl said.

"Dang it!" Jake yelled, stomping a foot and running a hand through his dirty blond hair.

"Say, aren't you Jake Ryan?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Jake said, but not all flirty like he would for any other girl.

"I thought so. I'm Centauri." The girl replied, holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jake said, shaking her hand.

"Would you like some help, finding your friend?" Centauri asked.

"I'd like that. Thanks." Jake said. Centauri and Jake both began to run, and began the search for Celeste. **[WARNING: What is about to come up is Jake having a vision…like Eddie from House of Anubis.]**

Centauri called out Celeste's name, while Jake looked everywhere else. But, just as he touched a trash can, he jolted and _found himself in_ _a dark room._

"_Where am I?" He asked._

"_Jake!" A voice yelled from behind him…Celeste's voice mind you._

_Jake turned around, and saw Celeste in the grasp of another scout._

_All he saw was the demon scouts long caramel brown hair, from the back lighting she was receiving. But he saw Celeste clear as day._

"_Celeste!" Jake yelled to her._

"_Jake…HELP!" Celeste screamed as she struggle to break free from the demonic scout's grasp._

"_Who are you!?" Jake yelled to the demon scout, with anger in his voice. Unfortunately, the evil scout didn't answer. All she did; was something that made Jake's heart fall ten stories down to his stomach. "NOOOOO!" Jake screamed, just as he _jolted back to the present events.

Jake backed up and fell onto a bench, shock framing his face.

"Jake, are you alright?" Centauri's voice said, pulling Jake from his thoughts.

He looked at Centauri, and nodded yes. "I'm fine." He said as he got off the bench, and looked straight ahead, to see Celeste stopped at a tree, using it as a way to stay standing.

"Celeste!" Jake said, running over to her.

Celeste looked up and saw Jake. "Jake…" She said as she ran up to him, and meeting half way, they hugged.

"Oh, don't ever scare me like that again! I thought…oh it doesn't matter now!" Jake yelled.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I don't know, but something weird happened." Celeste said, as she pulled away from their hug.

"How weird?" Jake asked; concern melted in his voice. Centauri wasn't that far behind. She was actually pretty close, and could hear everything.

"Very weird. I was walking around the park this morning, when my heart started hurting. I fell to the ground, leaning against a tree, when I heard a voice in my heart say…" Celeste began.

"What did your heart say? You can tell me, Celeste." Jake said, pulling her a little closer to him, making her blush a bit.

"It said…'It's almost time…'." Celeste explained, looking back up at Jake.

Centauri's eyes glowed red then went back to normal. _Grr… _She thought. She put on a smile and walked over to Jake and Celeste. "Well, I'm glad she's okay." Centauri said, faking the cheery tone, but selling it.

Celeste saw her, and her eyes grew wide. "Centauri…?" She said.

"Hello, Celeste…long time no see." Centauri said, with an evil grin and smug look on her face.

"You know her?" Jake asked Celeste.

"Know her? She's my sister." Celeste mentioned.

Jake looked at Centauri, and then back at Celeste.

"We're twins, Jake. Only, she's the bad side of me." Celeste added. Jake sighed and thanked Centauri for the help.

"Don't mention it!" Centauri said. Once Jake turned his back to Centauri, she looked at Celeste and her eyes glowed red. Celeste gasped quietly, and Centauri walked away, as her eyes went back to normal.

Jake pulled out his morpher, and spoke through it. "I found Celeste. She's alright." He said.

"Oh, thank God!" Oliver said on the other end.

"Celeste, make sure you be careful. We were worried sick about you!" Kim said from the other end.

Celeste smirked at the look on Jake's face. "Uh…Kim…how are you able to contact us when you are with Dr. Oliver and nowhere near the Command Center?" Jake asked.

"You'll see…" Kim said, sounding so proud of herself.

Jake rolled his eyes as Celeste giggled, and then walked Celeste to the Command Center.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**FAVE BAD GUY SCENE EVER**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the Imperial Starship, Empress Kale was still watching Celeste, AKA Sailor Star, from her throne room. She saw Celeste clutching her chest, and then explaining the story to Jake, the White Jewel Ranger.

Kale pounded her fist on the concrete window seal, hard. "DARN HER!" She yelled just as Dark Moon appeared into the room, in her civilian form of…Centauri Song. "You blew your chance!" Kale yelled as she turned around.

"My empress, relax. I did not blow my chance. I have a plan." Centauri said.

"Well you better put it into action soon, because…"

"Because the princess inside Celeste is just about ready to wake up, I know, chill." Centauri said, in a calming tone of voice. And apparently it worked, because Empress Kale calmed down a little bit.

"Well, what's your plan on destroying Sailor Star, AKA your twin sister?" Kale asked Centauri, sounding a little ticked that she didn't see the resemblance earlier.

"Oh, Empress…you know I don't share those to anyone." Centauri retorted.

"Why not?!" Kale asked, getting riled up again.

"Because my plans are special, you see. I use the heart as a metronome, to lure the victims into the trap…" Centauri said, as she turned into Dark Moon right on the spot. Kale looked away from Centauri, calmed down some, and then looked back at her. "I'm going to set my plan into motion…I'm just going to need a little help from a certain boy Celeste seems to like." Centauri said, as she crossed her arms over the bow on her chest, with a smug look on her face.

Empress Kale had no clue what Centauri was planning, but she was afraid to question her ways. So, instead, she looked back out the window, and waited for Sailor Star's death.

"Well, I am off! I have a boy to snatch." Centauri said, before disappearing into a puff of black smoke. Kale sighed as she looked at the sky. _I hope someday, she can find it in her heart to forgive an old friend. _She thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Back with the rangers, at the command center, Celeste had told them all of what happened to her and of what she heard in her heart. Then Jake told them about his vision.

"This isn't good." Crust said, sitting on a chair.

"What do you mean, Crust?" Miley asked. The weirded out phase of a dog talking to her like a human wore off after a while.

"Jake having a vision like that, means Celeste is in terrible danger! Another scout of the Empress Kale I presume is going to come down here and try to destroy Sailor Star!" Crust explained.

"I won't let that happen!" Jake yelled.

"But, Jake…" Celeste began when Crust began to add something else.

"But the way Celeste was feeling this morning, is sign of someone of the high most power, waking up." Crust said, smiling. "This one is good."

"Someone of high most power? What do you mean, dog?" Oliver asked, with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"What I'm trying to say is…the Princess of the Galaxy and of the Earth, Princess Estrella, is waking up." Crust clarified with a smile.

Everyone looked at Celeste, so did Jake.

"What?! Me…a princess…shut up!" Celeste yelled, quoting a little of _Princess Dairies_.

"No way…we have royalty in our midst!" Kim said, as she looked at her morpher. Something was off, and she could feel it in her bones, and her morpher. And it looks like that feeling Kim had, rang true. Before they all could breathe, the computer beeped, indicating a monster was on the loose in Los Angeles. When Jason and Kat looked at the monitor, standing there was Dark Moon, watching everyone squirm and flee.

"So, where are you, White Jewel Ranger!? I challenge you to a solo fight!" She yelled.

"Who is that?" Oliver asked, shocked.

"Dark Moon…the holder of the Darkmoon Stone." Kim said.

"What?! Zordon didn't mention that one too?!" Joannie yelled the question.

"Nope…he didn't. You guys ready to transform?" Kim asked.

"No…you guys stay here." Jake said.

"What are you doing?" Celeste asked, concerned.

"She wants me. So I'll go…alone." Jake announced.

"Jake, are you crazy!? She'll murder you!" Crust yelled.

"I have to go! She only wants me and me alone!" Jake argued.

Celeste took his hand and he looked at her. "Celeste…?"

"You're not going without your team…or me." She said, as her eyes quickly glowed neon white and then went back to their normal color of ice blue.

Jake sighed and looked at the others. "Let's go kick some moon butt!" He yelled.

"HEY!" Oliver screamed.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh as they got into their morphing stances.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Miley yelled. "By the power of the Sun Stone!"

"By the power of the Heart Stone!"

"By the power of the Moon Stone!"

"By the power of the Sky Stone!"

"By the power of the Star Stone!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! HAH!"

"Star, Jewel, Power!"

After they were all transformed, they teleported to the park, where Dark Moon was waiting.

"Hey lady!" Jake yelled.

Dark Moon spun around and saw the White Jewel Ranger with the rest of the gang. "So, you finally showed up, huh? Well, it's your funeral!" She said, making a fire-ball appear in the palm of her hand. Celeste got ready to push Jake out of the way if needed. But she didn't need to, because the fire ball went around her and the other rangers, except for Jake.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Oliver yelled.

"Yeah!"

"This battle is between me and the White Jewel Power Ranger!" Dark Moon said.

Celeste watched in horror. She was afraid something was going to happen.

"Then let's dance!" Jake yelled.

"Jake, NO!" Celeste screamed, but it was too late. Jake charged at Dark Moon and they began fighting half-way. _Please be careful. _She thought.

After a while, Jake was doing terrible. He was losing the fight, and Dark Moon was winning.

"No…NO!" Celeste screamed. Just then, Dark Moon hit Jake so hard that he fell to the ground, hurt pretty badly. "JAKE!" Celeste screamed again, as tears formed in her eyes.

Jake tried to stand up, but it was no use. He was too weak.

"And now…time for your dying show." Dark Moon said as a microphone with an upside down navy blue moon in the center appeared in her hand. Oliver looked closely at the moon on the microphone, and saw that royal blue wanted to come through, but no one else could.

Celeste noticed Dark Moon's eyes glow red, then go back to normal. _I knew it! Centauri is Dark Moon! _She thought to herself.

The moon on Dark Moon's microphone started glowing, playing three clicks before the melody actually played.

**(SONG: "Romeo & Cinderella" ENGLISH —Miku-Tan)**

_Please don't let our love turn out,_

_Into a tragedy like it was for Juliet,_

_Take me away into your arms,_

_It's all I ask of you._

Dark Moon's voice was demonic, and it made Jake go crazy, trying to cover his ears.

_I say goodnight to both my father and my mother,_

_I hope they'll be able to dream of one another,_

_I think it's time, for all the grown ups to go to bed…_

_Enchanted caramel that carries sweet illusions,_

_My crossing legs that bring on sexual confusion,_

_How farther will, I let you go on this sinful night…?_

_Screams of pain to "take it easy, won't you bite me gently, don't you dare forget that I'm already quiet",_

_It's because of my mom that I've been acting sweetly, and nice to you…_

_All the things that I don't know, how they enchant me so,_

_But isn't that normal, or at least how it should go,_

_Show me all of your feelings and I'll let you in my heart,_

_Oh, if only you knew this from the start._

_I feel so in love just like Cinderella, and I will chase after you, wearing only my glass shoes,_

_I pray to God, for time to come to a halt, before the evil can come, leaving us both at fault,_

_Now I have to escape, just like Juliet did, but please don't call by that name, we aren't the same,_

_It's not okay, please I just want you to stay, because without you here, what is there for me to do…_

_So I'll just run away like Cinderella, I'll scream my love for you, while leaving you my glass shoe,_

_I'll pray to God that you'll come searchin' for me, save me from all my dreams, while I ran away and flee,_

_Well, I'm sure that Cinderella was lying herself, it's not accident, she left her shoe on purpose,_

_I understand that she and I are the same, oh I just want to be loved, so no more playing games,_

_So just look for me, and then you'll soon find what you seek!_

Jake demorphed at this point, and found himself too weak to cover his ears. He just lied there on the cold grass bed, getting ready to drift off…into death.

_Why don't you just take a look and see what I have hidden in the corners of my heart?_

_Can you see that it's filled all my dirty thoughts and all my needs and my wants?_

_I want you to fill me up, until I burst out forth and give into my desires,_

_I'm drawn into ecstasy, oh how I feel so free; please tell me what it could be,_

_But if I lose you I wouldn't know what to do!_

_My happiness seems to be stored in a box; I need to find the key so I can open the lock,_

_I'm scared in pain, but I won't cry out in vain, the thought of you hating me, I know it couldn't be,_

_Well, my mom and my daddy don't care about me, they aren't different yet, they are as the same as can be,_

_I'll stop my lies, and I'll be true to myself, I'll just stick to the facts, I dropped my golden axe…_

_So, if I keep lying too much like Cinderella, I know I'll meet the fate that she alone had to face,_

_I'm really scared, and have no clue what to do, but I hope I don't end up just like her too,_

_So before that happens won't you come and rescue me!_

**(End of song)**

The moment the song ended, Jake was gone. The fire around his friends disappeared and Celeste ran up to Jake right away. She knelt down by his side, and took his head. "Jake!?" She yelled, but there was no answer from him. "Jake, please answer me!" She yelled again, but still no answer.

The other rangers watched in disbelief, that their friend and fellow ranger; lost his life while protecting them.

"No…no…NOOOOOOOO!" Celeste screamed as she got up and punched Dark Moon in the stomach, hard, making Dark Moon bend over and spit up some blood. She had lost it. She lost her best friend, and the boy she ever loved because of her evil twin sister. "GO TO HELL!" Celeste screamed.

"Celeste…" Dark Moon said, through winces of pain as she fell to the ground, holding her stomach.

"You killed him!" Celeste yelled. "You'll pay for that…CENTAURI!" She took out her wand but then…she felt weak. Dropping her wand and losing her balance, as she backed into a tree far away from Dark Moon and Jake's body, she fell to the ground, clutching her chest once again, and wincing in pain. "What-what…?"

"_It's time!" _The voice in Celeste's heart said. Celeste's eyes opened up fast, and were glowing not neon white, but…ice blue, and a silver star appeared on her forehead, as her silver tiara disappeared.

"WHAT?!" Dark Moon screamed. _I can't fail Empress Kale…I just can't! _She thought as she was getting ready to sing, when her microphone dissolved into ashes. "NO!" She looked up at Celeste, who was just finishing getting off the ground, and just stared at Dark Moon, AKA Centauri, as her broach began to glow. This made Dark Moon scared.

All of her friends were watching in amazement. They couldn't believe the brightness of Celeste's princess power. Miley most of all.

"Stand back, guys." Celeste said, in a stereo-tone voice.

Miley and the other Jewel Rangers, including the Dino Ranger, Dr. O, took several steps back and watched, as their friend's true self, was waking up.

Just then, a melody came from the air, and Celeste, began to sing.

**(SONG: "Sleeping Beauty" ENGLISH—Miku-Tan)**

_All alone in this empty deserted place,_

_Both your hands, I no longer feel,_

_In the end my regret is to take the blame,_

_Consequence of my fallen ideal._

_Synthesia as the colorful wind escapes me,_

_Songs of white I can no longer hear,_

_Though you're watching over me so silently,_

_I know that, you aren't there._

Just at that moment, the glowing stopped and in Sailor Star's place stood Princess Estrella of the Earth and Galaxy, wearing a white star necklace that looked like Celeste's broach, glowing dimly now.

_Your voice whispers my name, my silent call, falls so faint,_

_The glass muting the sound waves, your smile, I crave!_

Tears fell down Estrella/Celeste's cheeks, for she'd never see Jake's smile again.

_Your direction two steps I take quietly,_

_You lay motionless you were asleep,_

_Paralyzed, realized I'm so cowardly,_

_I despise myself for being weak._

Estrella began to walk closer and closer to Dark Moon, as Dark Moon herself, covered her ears to block the voice.

_Lights appear like the wind they've escaped my grasp,_

_Just illusion or the real thing,_

_Though this silence is impossible to surpass,_

_My song for you, I'm singing!_

_Your voice whispers my name, my silent call, falls so faint,_

_The still past it will not change; time just won't slow down!_

Estrella made it to Dark Moon and grabbed her broach, pulling it off of her uniform. Dark Moon soon back into Centauri Song, Celeste's evil twin sister. "Celeste, please…don't you have a heart?" Centauri asked, begging for mercy.

"I LOST MY HEART THE MOMENT JAKE DIED BY YOUR HAND, CENTAURI!" Celeste's voice was different when she spoke…it was delegate, yet, harsh at the same time.

_Dispose of this encasing, look into, my eyes please,_

_I only wish to sing, I beg set me free!_

_Your voice whispers my name, my silent call, falls so faint,_

_The glass muting the sound waves, your smile, I crave!_

_Your smile, I crave!_

**(End of song)**

The moment Celeste/Estrella's song was done, and her necklace stopped glowing dimly, Centauri disappeared in a puff of royal blue smoke, and to everyone, hopefully they'd never see her again.

Celeste at that moment, turned back into Sailor Star, and as her eyes opened to reveal her greenish-blue eye color, she heard a groan come from behind her. She spun around and looked at Jake. She knelt down by his side, and took his cold hand into hers. But when she held his hand, it was warm, not cold like it would be if he was dead. "Jake…?" Celeste said under her breathe, but there was no answer.

Everyone there, hung there heads and let sorrow take over for that brief moment. But then…

A cough came from Jake's mouth and Celeste's face lit up. Everyone lifted their heads up and watched, as Jake's eyes…opened up.

"Celeste…?" Jake said, with a groggy sound to his voice. Celeste smiled excitedly and just hugged him right on the spot. "ACK! Celeste, I'm alright!" Jake said, as he sat up, with one arm around Celeste's back.

"Oh, thank God! You're okay!" Miley's voice was sounded in Jake's ears.

"Celeste…" Jake said as Celeste herself pulled away from their hug. "…you looked beautiful as Princess Estrella." He finished, shocked everyone there, including Celeste.

"How'd you…? But you were…" Celeste stammered, making Jake chuckle.

"Just because I supposedly dead doesn't mean I wasn't watching!" Jake added.

Celeste couldn't hold back any longer! As she went back in for another hug, Jake stopped her and kissed her. Not like the stage kiss they shared the other day, but a real kiss…one that meant something more. Celeste powered down at that gesture, and was taken aback, but it soon wore off, and she closed her eyes, deepening the kiss.

Dr. O sighed at the sight of that, and thought of Kim. He powered down and ran back to the command center of the Jewel Rangers.

Everyone else powered down and turned their backs toward them, just as they pull away, making Celeste laugh and Jake look and chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"You failed me, Centauri!" Empress Kale yelled at Centauri in her civilian form.

"I-I'm sorry, my Empress! I didn't realize that she was in love with that White Star Stone Prin…!" Centauri yelled, as Kale interrupted.

"Well now you do! UHG! You incompetent fool!" Kale took a deep breathe, as she leaned her hands against the window seal in her thrown room.

Centauri bowed half way, and then left, not waiting for Kale's approval.

"My Empress, do you want me to go get Morganna?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, please do. I'm gonna start using the crown jewels once again; and soon that princess of the galaxy…will be dead."

**CLIFFHANGER!**


End file.
